Pain
by snazzykate
Summary: this is just poetry i wasnt sure were to put it so i just put it here. i dont usually write poetry so sorry if they suck. please tell me what you think and dont be afraid to critize.
1. DAWNS LIGHT

DAWNS LIGHT by Katey Moon

DAWNS LIGHT

Before dawns light

I run far away

Away from the fight

Maybe today

Will be the day

That we get lost

In search of the bay

The day

We lose control

Control of the pain

Locked away

Hidden in plain sight

In every tear shed

Every anguished scream

I want to get lost

Before dawns light


	2. SWEET ESCAPE

SWEET ESCAPE

SWEET ESCAPE

Every time the pain heals

More pain comes in its place

Will this pain ever end

Will my heart ever mend

This crimson pain is too much

I can't take it anymore

I have to get away

Escape from this hell

This never ending pain

Every breathe

Every step

In this place causes more pain

I have to find

My sweet escape


	3. YOUR PAIN

YOUR PAIN

YOUR PAIN

I've spent so much time

Worrying about you

Wondering if you're ok

Will you ever heal

Will your wounds ever mend

Will your fear ever end

I came so close to sanity

But you pulled me back

Making your pain mine

Making it my burden to bare

I try to escape to a safe place

Were I can hide from this torture

If you knew my pain

If you knew my suffering

Was all because of you

What would you do

Would you run and hide

Or stay and fight


	4. LAST BREATH

LAST BREATHE

LAST BREATHE

Im losing control

Control of myself

What will happen

What will I do

If I cant keep control

Will I jump of the edge of sanity

Never to return

Or will I snap

And let go of my anger

Would it kill me

To finally let him know how I feel

To scream at him

To tell him what he did

Why I cant talk to him

Why he makes me sick

Would you still be here

Would you help me through to the other side

Would you help me deal with the pain

Would you hold me in my last breathe


	5. LOST IN THE SHADOWS

LOST IN THE SHADOWS

LOST IN THE SHADOWS

I'm lost

Lost in the shadows

Of who I used to be

Trying to find who I am becoming

Trying to lose the foolish, shy girl I used to be

So I can become the brave, and fearless woman

That lies inside

Longing to be set free

Tired of waiting

I'm sick of who I was

I want to be who I am

To step out of the shadows

I don't care what people think

I don't care what they will say

They don't matter

I'm just me

That's it

No one else gets a say so

I like who I am now

I've step out of the shadows

And I'm never going back


	6. ENDLESS NIGHT

ENDLESS NIGHT

ENDLESS NIGHT

I've got to fight

Just to make it through the day

I've got to fight off my demons

One by one

Bit by bit

I inch along

In this endless night

Nothing but empty abise

I fight to find the light

I am so lost

Trying to find my way

Out of this endless night


	7. BREAK FREE

BREAK FREE

BREAK FREE

I've always been the understanding one

For once I would like someone else to listen to me

To care about my problems

To understand when I cry

When I scream and yell

When I try to break free from these chains

For once I would like someone to help me

I've spent so much of my time helping others

Break free from their bonds

But when will it be my turn

To break free

To be me


	8. PEICE OF ME

PIECE OF ME

PIECE OF ME

I'm missing

Missing something inside

What have I lost

Want cant I find

I'm lost without it

But I can't figure out what

What could it be

What could make me feel this way

Without it I've lost who I am

Can't anyone hear my cries

I'm crying out for help

For aid in my search

My quest to find

This missing piece of me


	9. UNTITLED

UNTIITLED

UNTIITLED

I long to be free

Free from these chains

Holding me caged inside myself

I've been trapped by my pain for so long

I need to be free

I cant live like this anymore

Stuck in this eternal hell for all eternity

I long to be free

Free from the chains holding me

I have to escape

And run far away

Never look back

Out of fear of being sucked back in

Lost forever more


	10. DISAPPEAR

DISAPPEAR

DISAPPEAR

I'm tired of dealing with you

I'm sick of all your lies and hate

I wish you would leave me alone

Just stay home

I don't need you

I never did

Don't call

Don't write

Just stay away

Don't darken our door step again with you disseat

I don't like you

I don't want to talk to you

I wish you would just disappear

Disappear into the night

Don't look back

I won't be waiting

I'll be celebrating

That you finally gone

Never to see you face again


	11. IN THE FACE OF DEATH

IN THE FACE OF DEATH

IN THE FACE OF DEATH

Will you be speechless in the face of death

Will you fight

Or will you cower in the shadows

Hoping to remain unnoticed

No one really knows

But I like to think that I will stand strong and proud

I will not be afraid

Most can't say that

They fear death

And everything that comes with it

But I on the other hand don't

I refuse to

I don't fear change I thrive in it

I don't fear the unknown I welcome it

So I don't fear death I challenge it


	12. SPEACHLESS

SPEACHLESS

SPEACHLESS

What have you been through

What has happened to you

That could compare to what has happened to me

What I've been through

Yet I never tried to hurt myself

Or turned to boos and drugs

I stayed strong and faced it all

I stared it down and never blinked

Did you

No you didn't

I can see the answer in you eyes

You strayed

You blinked

You were weak

When I was strong

And you thought I wasn't fighting

You thought I had no reason

Well now I've proved you wrong

And you have nothing to say

No way of defending yourself

You're speechless in the face of death

But I wont be

And you know that now


	13. NEVER AGAIN

NEVER AGAIN

NEVER AGAIN

Never again

Will I fall for your lies

You fooled me once

But not again

You cant trick me

Into your web of disseat again

Im not that foolish little girl anymore

I've learned from my mistakes

And I'm never turning back

To what was

I've moved on

I don't care anymore

And I wont ever again

Never again


	14. NEVER WILL

NEVER WILL

NEVER WILL

I've lost myself

Because of you

You tried to change me

Everything I am

Everything I was

Why couldn't you except me for me

What was so horrible

Why did you have to do that

Why did you have to try to make me perfect

I told you nothing will ever be perfect

But you wouldn't listen

Why cant you just listen to what I have to say

I know better then you

You proved that a long time ago

I'm not your perfect little girl

I never was

And I never will be


	15. NOT SURE WHAT TO CALL THIS

NOT SURE WHAT TO CALL THIS

* * *

help on a name for this would be awesome

* * *

I love you

Why cant you see that

You may not understand why

But I do

And you cant change that

No matter how hard you try

You cant save me from you

It's too late now

Im gone

Im lost forever

In the depths of your soul

Stuck for all eternity

Never to escape

No one can save me

No one can change how I feel now

Not even you

You're stuck with me

And you cant change that

No matter how hard you try

You cant save me from you


	16. MY HEART

MY HEART

MY HEART

I'm not sure who I am anymore

Without you here

I'm not me anymore

You have taken my over

I'm not me when you're gone

Why did you do this to me

How could you

Take away the very part of me

I need the most

You took all I am

And you didn't even know it

You have my whole heart

The part of me I need to stay me

To stay sane

You stole my heart

And I don't want it back

As long as I have yours

I'll be fine


	17. KEEPING ME ALIVE

KEEPING ME ALIVE

KEEPING ME ALIVE

I'm saving my last breath

For you

Trying to stay alive

So I can be with you again

When you're gone

I can't breathe

I can't live without you

I suffer when you're gone

You're are my air

I struggle just to breathe

Without you

Only you can save me

Only you can pull me through this

You are the only one keeping me alive

With every second together

Every touch

Every kiss

I stay alive a little longer

With you gone

You're keeping me alive


	18. TAKE YOU AWAY

TAKE YOU AWAY

TAKE YOU AWAY

I wish I could save you

Save you from your hell

Take you away

In the middle of the night

Never to bring you back

I wish I could take your pain away

I cant stand seeing you like this

It kills me

That you're suffering

But I can't help

If you don't let me

I wish I could make your pain mine

At least you wouldn't hurt anymore

I don't care what happens to me

As long as you're ok

I'm ok

It doesn't matter

If you hurt me

I refuse to feel it

I refuse to succumb

I will stay strong

For you


	19. MIDNIGHT

MIDNIGHT

MIDNIGHT

All I see is night

Darkness envelopes me

Covers me

Closing in for the kill

I see the sky

And blink back my tears

So many stars

So much beauty

And no time to take it in

To remember this sight

In hard times

I can't stay here

But I can't leave

I can feel them getting closer

Inching their way towards me

What could they do

That is so horrible

That could pull me from this place

I can hear them now

I turn

I see their eyes

So much beauty

So gentle

So furious

Like a raging fire

Im tired of running

Tired of hiding

I turn to stand

And face my death

You step out of the shadows

Like a persona of midnight itself

You take the breathe right out of me

You smile

And I'm gone

Lost forever

In a world

Of darkness

And midnight


	20. YOU DON'T KNOW ME

You don't know me

You don't know me

You can't judge me

You can't tell me what's going to happen to me

Or what I'm going to be

You don't know what I've been through

You don't know what I can handle

And what I can't

You don't know anything about me

So don't tell me what to do

Or who I am

You don't have that right

And you never will


	21. NO LONGER

NO LONGER

NO LONGER

I can't take this anymore

I'm tired of being angry

Tired of not doing anything about it

I'm sick

Sick of this feeling of helplessness

I've tried to hide my pain and anger

From everyone

But not anymore

I can finally see the light

Light of a new day

A day to remember

You used to use me

To walk all over me

And expect me to sit back and take it

Well not anymore

I'm sick of letting you get away with it

Well that is over

I'm letting go of my anger and pain

No longer

To be taken for granted

No longer

To be used


	22. MY SALVATION

MY SALVATION

MY SALVATION

You are my light

My salvation

From this endless dark

You save me from myself

From my pain

One look and nothing else matters

I am my destruction

And you are my salvation

You pull me from the ruins of my broken heart

You put me back together

Only for me to destroy myself again

To go back to this endless night

Only to be saved again

You are saving me

From everything

Every unkind word I've said

Every tear I've shed

Lifting me up

Away from the cold oblivion

Into your warmth


	23. PERSONAL HELL

PERSONAL HELL

PERSONAL HELL

We sit around

Living our empty lives

Not knowing why

Not willing to try

Wondering what's the point

If we're just going to die

Left dead

Cold and alone

Surrounded by darkness

Barely alive

Unable to scream

Emptiness choking our lungs

Everyone is lost

Losing their own battle

Stuck in their own personal hell


	24. THE SUN AND THE MOON

THE SUN AND THE MOON

THE SUN AND THE MOON

Good morning day

You wonder were I've gone

What happened to me

If I needed someone to control me

Someone to hold me down

I would have gone back to you

Instead of finding some one new

If I needed someone to push me around

I would have found you again

Instead of getting lost in something new

Something that won't hold me back

Or push me around

Or try to control me

Im uncontrollable,

Uncontainable,

And unmoving

You can't stop me

Or keep me from

Who im supposed to be

I finally see that now

So I say goodbye to the sun

And hello to the moon.


	25. YOUR SUICIDE

YOUR SUICIDE

YOUR SUICIDE

Why did you tell me how you feel

Now im haunted

By your words

I can't stop thinking about you

What you said

It's carved inside my mind

Stuck forever

I can't get you out of my head

I guess im stuck with you

Torturing me with guilt and agony

I know you didn't mean fro this to happen

I blame myself

For not being able to help you

To stop you

Why did you have to do this

Of all things

Why did you have to pick this

And right in front of me

I just walked in and there you were barely alive

Staring at me with those eyes

Full of pain

So tortured inside

I could hear you screaming

Though you weren't making a sound

I could see what you were thinking

"Please let me go,

I don't want this life,

I can't take it anymore,

Just let go,

Walk away,

Leave me here,

Forget about me,

You'll be fine without me."

I could see it in your eyes

I told you

"No I can't do that,

I won't let you die not now,

Not like this."

Why couldn't you understand that

You just gave up

You stopped fighting

And went into silent bliss

I watched you die

Wanting to cry

Unable to shed a tear

I guess I was trying to be strong for you

When I knew you would see right through

I want to die

I couldn't take the pain

I couldn't stop seeing your cold dead face

Feeling the iciness of you dead embrace

I see you in my dreams…

No my nightmares

I relive that day

Over and over

Wondering if I could have stopped you

If had walked in a minutes earlier

Maybe you would still be here

I couldn't save you

You didn't want to be saved

But that wouldn't have stopped me from trying

Now im tortured and slowly dying.


	26. I KNOW BETTER NOW

I KNOW BETTER NOW

I KNOW BETTER NOW

Have you had enough

Do you finally get it

Do you understand now

Now all I need is how

How could you do this

Now that you know what you did

The answer should come easily

But still you don't know

You're not sure what to say

You stand there in silence

Not saying a word

Not making a sound

I wonder if you're even breathing

Do you understand what im needing

Maybe you're just in shock

But I shouldn't give you the benefit of the doubt

You don't deserve that

I used to forgive you

For every little mistake

But I know better now

You can't be trusted

Or forgiven

You'll just do it again


	27. REGRET

REGRET

REGRET

You can't see the real me

The person I am inside

The person I used to hide

Afraid to lose you

Now afraid to keep you

All the pain you have caused

All the wrongs you have done

You just don't understand

What you did

You don't regret it

You blame someone else

"Nothing is my fault" as you say

But you know it's all a lie

You did this to yourself

Now you're trying to get forgiveness

It's to late now

It's not your choice to make


	28. WHY

WHY

WHY

Why did you do this to yourself

All the pain

And suffering

You hide inside

You know I see it

You know it hurts me

Could you try to let go

To give forgiveness

For what he's done

He doesn't deserve it

I know

But you should still try

Ease the pain you feel inside


	29. MY BROKEN HEART

MY BROKEN HEART

MY BROKEN HEART

I was broken and shattered

By his words

And deeds

When you found me

You brought me back to life

Saving me from myself

Keeping me form being someone else

You healed me broken heart

Put me back together again

I was lost in the darkness of an endless night

You brought back the light of day


	30. JUDGMENT

JUDGMENT

JUDGMENT

Go ahead and hate me

Be jealous of me

Be stupid and immature

I don't care what you do

You don't matter to me

You didn't take the time to get to know me

So you don't have the right to judge me

You're not my friend

You're nothing to me

Why do you think I care what you think of me

It's your opinion

It's not my fault it's based on nothing

It's not my fault you can't back it up

You don't know me

You know nothing about me

So don't go making judgments you nothing about


	31. MY WOUNDS TO HEAL

MY WOUNDS TO HEAL

MY WOUNDS TO HEAL

Im so tired

Of all this stupid crap

Of jealous girls

Spreading rumors

Disrespectful boys

Telling secrets

It doesn't make any sense

All it does is hurt

And ruin friendships

That should have lasted forever

Why do people feel the need

To hurt the one that care about them

Maybe its because we're so afraid

Of getting hurt

We're willing to hurt those we care about most

To save ourselves

But that's them

Everybody else

I wouldn't do that

I've been hurt to many times

To be afraid

I'm used to the pain

I'm used to friendships being ruined over stupid rumors

That never should have mattered

I'm used to told secrets

That should never have been told in the first place

I'm used to getting hurt

So someone else doesn't feel their own pain

I know how it feels

I know the torment it causes

I wouldn't let someone else go through that because of me

It's my pain to suffer

My wounds to heal


	32. TWILIGHT

I can feel a breeze

TWILIGHT

I can feel a breeze

Brushing against my bare face

I can see the stars

Above me, shining in peaceful twilight

Darkness all around

Unable to hear a sound

I feel so peaceful

Surrounded by mystery

Caught in the unknown; twilight

Searching for answers

To many questions of life

Looking up at the

Darkness and light of the night

During that, that is twilight


	33. THE STORM

THE STORM

THE STORM

Can you feel the breeze

Flying up from salty waters below

Can you feel the mist on your face

Splashing up from waves crashing

Against cliff walls

Wind blows harder

Whipping my face

Slapping my face with icy revenge

For wrongs not committed

Stumbling back I look to the sky

Getting darker by the second

Rain starts to fall

Wondering my old friends

Are so hating and cruel

An owl flies above my head

Crying out

As if a warning

Is it warning me

Or signaling the storm

Should I stay or keep running

A root catches my foot

Sending me down to the ground

I glance around to find some place to hide

But I am too late

I have been found

A shadow falls over me

I look up and see a terrible sight

The persona of my attacker

Of the storm

All I can see are his eyes

Dark blue and raging

I can see the storm in his eyes

A perfect copy of what I'd seen before

Everything is quiet

I can not hear a sound

Only my own heart beating

Is dumb enough to keep screaming


End file.
